Me against the World
by AshleyMarieHalliwell
Summary: It's a songfic. It's got a bunch of Chris's memories so it might be a little confusing, but I think that it's pretty good. Oh and the memories are from the past and the future. Only the future were Wyatt's evil though.


Me Against the World

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: This is my very first songfic. The song that I'm using is "Me against the world by Simple Plan". I hope you like it.

**We're not gonna be just a part of their games**

**We're not gonna be just the victums**

**Their taking our dreams and they tear them apart**

**'Till everyones the same**

Dust filled the streets of San Fransisco. It was only 8:30pm, but not a soul was in sight. This is because of Wyatt's latest game. He recently found out something about the resistance and was determined to stop it.

Flashback:

Wyatt sat in his room, tense and waiting. Waiting for them to finally bring Chris back to him. Chris had escaped from the dungeons once again and Wyatt was furious. So furious in fact that he had filled 3 prisoners and 5 of his demons. Then he had ordered over half of his remaining demons to search for him. He will find Chris. It's only a matter of time. Suddenly there was an excited, yet hesitant knock at his door. It was obviously good new, but it was equally obvious that this was not the news that Wyatt was hoping for. Wyatt sat up straighter and did his very best to look intimidating. "Come in". He demanded in a strong and steady voice. In walked a demon with a member of the resistance. It's not Chris, but he'll do. This member of the resistance, Stephan, is very high up in the ranks. Wyatt smiled evilly and killed the demon for bringing him the wrong person. The demons shocked and pain filled screams soon died out and all that was left of him was a pile of ash on the floor. Wyatt walked over the ash and stepped over to Stephan. Grabbing his shoulder he shimmered himself and Stephan down to the dungeons.

They arrived in the dungeons and Wyatt threw Stephan into a wall before saying a spell to wake him up. Cautiously Stephan raised his head, but he couldn't stop the small scream of surprise when he saw who he was with, and were he was. Stephan stood quickly and backed up to the far side of the wall. He already knew that he couldn't use his powers in here; only Wyatt can. Chris had told him when he escaped.

"You are going to tell me what I want to know and then maybe I'll make your death painless". Wyatt threatened Stephan in a deadly quiet voice. "I want to know were and when your precious resistance is meeting". Neither of them moved or spoke for several seconds until a look of annoyance flittered across Wyatt's face. "What are you, retarded. Tell me what I want to know and I promise, your death will be painless." Wyatt was satisfied to see a look of fear pass through Stephan's eye's.

"No". The word was uttered quietly, but the force behind it was immense. Clearly Stephan was very brave, or in Wyatt's opinion, very retarded. Wyatt smirked evilly and released an energy ball towards Stephan's knee. Stephan hissed in pain and dropped to the floor. Wyatt almost scoffed as he thought 'too easy'. Stephan seemed to be holding back tears and Wyatt wanted to laugh. It usually took 3 days for Chris to be reduced to tears. Wyatt decided to try an intimidation tactic.

"Do you really think that's all that I can do. I can hurt you in ways you've never even heard of. Things that you can't even imagine. And the pain will be worse then anything even Chris had been through". Wyatt delivered the threat steadily and was pleased to see Stephan shudder. He's way more weak then Chris, Wyatt thought to himself almost proud of how strong Chris is. Although it's Chris's stubbornness that get's him in trouble so...

"I'll tell you what you want on one condition". Stephan said shakily.

"You'll tell me on my terms not yours". Wyatt boomed, power dripping from his voice. Stephan spoke again.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell the resistance that it was me that betrayed them". Stephan answered. He was already hurt from previous demon attracts and knew that he couldn't take much more. He'd crack no matter what so he might as well tell Wyatt now and save them both some pain. Wyatt nodded and Stephan continued. "We meet in the park with the angel statues and sometimes on the Golden Gate Bridge, but we always meet after 9". Stephan answered and felt an immense amount of shame wash through him. However he didn't have long to dwell on this as Wyatt threw an energy ball at him and disposed of him. Stephan yelled out in pain for a few seconds and then left behind a ringing silence. Wyatt's eye's lit up. Finally he knew what the resistance was up to.

End Flashback

That night Wyatt had went and killed at least half of the resistance. He also destroyed the bridge and as much of the park as possible. Then he had put the city on a curfew. If anyone stepped out of their house after 8:00 they'd be killed instantly.

**I've got no place to go**

**I've got no where to run**

**They love to watch me fall**

**They think they know it all**

Chris's Prov

After Wyatt destroyed the resistance I had no were to go. I was staying with one of the members that he killed. I've go no where to go now. I can't keep running the streets. Wyatt increased security and there's a demon around every block. There's no way that he'd be able to out run and over power all of them. It'd just be to hard. I flinched as another demon came toward me. I'd taken to hiding in this alleyway, but more and more demons kept checking here. This demons got company I realized. There's at least five other demons with him. I steeled myself for a battle and walked out from the shadows. Deciding to make the first move I whistled to get their attention. As soon as they looked over at me they started hurling fire balls for all they were worth. I rolled out of the way and threw my arm out. A couple of the demons were sent flying, but the others side stepped my attack. I'm just so tired. I've been fighting for days on end with no food, barely any water and very little sleep. But I've got to keep fighting. If I'm going down then I'm going down fighting. Caught off guard one of the demons fire ball's got me in the stomach. I grimaced in pain and felt my knees buckle. They started to cheer as, ever so slowly I fell down and was unable to get up.

**I'm a nightmare, a disatster**

**That's what they always said**

**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**

**But I'll make it on my own**

**I'm gonna prove them wrong**

**It's me against the world**

**It's me against the world...**

(In the past)

"Your not family"

"Chris I'll save my son by myself and when I do, I don't want to see you anymore"

These words and so many others rang through Chris's mind as he tried to get the Charmed Ones to help him with a demon vanquish yet again. Why did they keep fighting him? How could they not believe him by now? Everything he does is for Wyatt, why can't they believe that? Chris has given up his life, his friends, everything just to save Wyatt. He traveled to the past just to save him. Then when his brother tried to get him back Wyatt killed his fiancee right in front of him. But Chris still didn't give up. He kept going, kept fighting. Why wont they trust him? He's done everything in his power to save Wyatt and all he's asking for is a little help. Why can't they give it to him? Why do they always have to expect the worst out of him?

"Please it's just one demon". Chris begged for the thousandth time.

"Chris we've got lives. You have to let us have a life". Piper tried to answer calmly, but her frustration was heard clearly.

"Besides how do we know this isn't just some plot to get to Wyatt or something"? Leo asked angrily. He still didn't trust Chris and that wasn't going to change any time soon. Chris felt a pang of pain inside of him. Why wont they trust him already?!

"I've done everything that I can to save Wyatt. I've given up everything. You've got no idea." Taking a deep breath he continued. " Fine if your lives are more important to you then your son then I'll save him myself". Chris yelled angrily at them. He knew that he was going to have to apologize later, but he didn't care right now. _Why can't they trust me? I'll show them_ Chris thought to himself as he orbed into another demon lair. _I'll show them that they can trust me... somehow._

**We wont let them change how we feel in our hearts**

**We're not gonna let them control us**

**We wont let them shove all their thoughts in our head**

**And we'll never be like them**

(Back in the future)

Chris gasped at the pain in his leg. It's probably broken. He was currently chained up in Wyatt's dungeons.. again. This was really starting to get annoying. Another sharp blow to his broken leg brought him back to the present.

"I'll tell you one more time Christopher. Join me. Now"? Wyatt asked in a menacing growl. Chris breathed deeply and focused on not letting the pain get the better of him. Wyatt had been trying to get Chris on his side for three days now. Chris was really starting to get affected by all the torture. At first when Wyatt asked him he'd retort with a snappy come back, but he just didn't have it in him right now. However Chris was still fighting. He'd never join Wyatt. Never. Furious at the lack of response Wyatt swung the metal bat at Chris's arm and smiled in satisfaction at the sickening crunch and loud gasp he heard. Chris's eye's started to swim with tears, but Chris would never let them fall. "Join me Chris and all of this will stop". Wyatt said some what gently. With his brother at his side Wyatt could finally rule over the entire world. Chris took a deep breath before answering.

"Wyatt, you can torture me all you want. You can beat me half to death and my answer will always be the same. NO". With that the bat was swung at his head and Chris was submerged into blackness.

**Now I'm sick of this waiting**

**So come on and take your shot**

**You can spit all your insults, but nothing you says gonna change us**

**You can sit there and judge me, say what you want to **

**We'll never let you win**

(In the past again)

Chris was standing at the Book of Shadows, flipping threw the pages when he heard a floorboard creek near Wyatt's crib. Chris looked up alarmed and walked over to Wyatt. When another floor board creaked he reached down to pick Wyatt up while muttering "Alright. It's time to get you outta here". Before he could pick Wyatt up Chris was slammed across the room by an invisible force. Gideon then turned visible and turned towards Chris for a second.

"Don't make me sacrifice you too". Gideon warned before turning back to Wyatt. Chris started hyperventilating as he realized the danger of the situation. Resolution shone on Chris's face as he threw out his arm and sent Gideon flying across the room. Gideon landed in a heap and summoned a dagger toward him before turning invisible again. Chris's eye's darted around the room before he started to run towards Wyatt. Half way there Gideon turned visible and stabbed him in the gut, helping him to the floor.

"Dad". Chris cried out through the pain and dropped to the floor. Gideon walked over to Wyatt and picked him up. Leo orbed in and when Chris said "Wyatt" he looked over and his mouth dropped open at the sight before him.

"I'm sorry Leo. It's for the best". Gideon said as he orbed away with Wyatt leaving Leo to try, and fail, to heal Chris.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, this plot bunny has been annoying the crap out of me so I had to write it. It's a little weird I know, but please review anyways. Thanx!


End file.
